No more tears
by Glasgow
Summary: Holmes est mort, mais pas leur amour. Holmes/Watson


Titre : No more tears

Genre : Slash Holmes/Watson Encore un drame, désolée...

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi

Notes : L'idée de cette fic m'est venue en lisant "Le testament de Sherlock Holmes". Le livre commence à la mort de Holmes et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander comment réagirait Watson en ces circonstances. Eh oui Nathea, j'ai tué Holmes, j'espère que tu me pardonneras^^

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

Détaillant avec une curiosité toute relative l'assistance qui m'entoure, je remarque comme je le soupçonnais que peu de monde a finalement fait le déplacement. Avec une personnalité aussi controversée que la sienne il n'y a rien de vraiment étonnant là-dedans. Mrs Hudson est là bien sûr. Lestrade également, avec une partie de ses hommes que nous avons aidés si souvent par le passé avec le succès que l'on sait. Mycroft a fait l'effort de quitter pour la journée la campagne dans laquelle il s'est installé voilà quelques années. Quelques notables qu'il a par le passé tirés d'un mauvais pas ont tenu à être présent, mais la plupart de nos anciens clients, refusant probablement de reconnaître au grand jour avoir eu affaire à nous à un quelconque moment, se sont contentés de faire parvenir des fleurs ou un message à son bureau.

Soudain attiré par un visage familier, je regarde avec attention une femme d'allure respectable et reconnait en elle Mary. Ma Mary. Ou plus précisément mon ancienne Mary puisqu'elle ne fait plus partie de ma vie depuis de nombreuses années. Malgré les circonstances je ne peux retenir un sourire lorsque son regard triste croise le mien. Sa présence me fait me sentir un peu mieux, sans que j'en comprenne la raison d'ailleurs. Peut-être parce qu'elle s'est toujours montrée compréhensive envers moi, même lorsque je l'ai trahie. Peut-être parce qu'elle est la seule à avoir jamais partagé notre secret à lui et moi. Quoi que cela soit plus probablement un mélange des deux, me donnant ainsi l'impression que mon fardeau, pour un temps, est un peu moins lourd à porter. Et dieu sait si j'ai besoin d'un soutient pareil, même s'il ne reste qu'illusoire, un jour comme aujourd'hui.

Voilà qu'il se remet pleuvoir. Fichu climat londonien. Suivant le mouvement de tous, j'ouvre mon parapluie et m'abrite au-dessous, heureux de pouvoir en partie me soustraire aux regards d'autrui et de pouvoir ainsi l'espace d'un bref instant cesser de jouer la comédie. Au même moment je me rappelle alors dans un pincement de cœur combien il aimait justement ce temps pluvieux et gris. Quelle ironie ! Une nouvelle fois je dois me mordre les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler, pour me retenir de pleurer. Parce que maintenant qu'il n'est plus à mes côtés je dois continuer cette mascarade. Près de vingt ans que nous nous y prêtons et cela ne m'en a jamais autant coûté qu'aujourd'hui. Continuer à feindre me paraît à cet instant tellement futile, pourtant je sais que c'est ce qu'il voudrait que je fasse.

Alors je lutte pour ne pas sembler trop affligé. Aux yeux de tous j'ai perdu un ami, un frère, un colocataire, un collaborateur. Normal que je sois chagriné. Pour le reste en revanche… Personne ne sait qu'à l'intérieur je vis un enfer. Je suis totalement ravagé et me demande encore comment je vais pouvoir y survivre. Lorsqu'il est parti si prématurément, c'est un compagnon, un amant, mon âme sœur que j'ai perdu. C'est l'autre moitié de moi-même qui m'a été arrachée voilà trois jours au cours d'une enquête pourtant tellement banale. Une mort si soudaine que je semble ne pas m'y être encore habitué. J'en suis à croire qu'il m'attendra là-bas tout à l'heure, lorsque je retournerai chez nous après cette épreuve. Qu'il m'accueillera, qu'il me réconfortera et restera avec moi pour encore de longues années. Je refuse tout bonnement d'accepter l'idée que c'est lui que nous sommes en train de mettre en terre. Comme si mon déni pouvait me le ramener, comme si ma peine pouvait le rendre immortel…

Me retrouver seul me terrifie. Depuis le début de notre relation, du fait de la discrétion qu'elle nous imposait, nous nous sommes totalement repliés sur nous même, ne fréquentant la société que pour nos enquêtes ou mes consultations. Nous n'avions l'impression de n'exister que par et pour nous seuls. Seulement nous deux… Désormais il ne reste que moi. Moi et mes souvenirs de lui. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir y faire face.

Un nouveau coup d'œil vers Mary et je remarque tout à coup les deux adolescents qui l'accompagnent. Ses enfants sans aucun doute. Ils auraient pu être les miens également si la vie en avait décidé autrement. Si Sherlock n'avais pas pris cette place dans mon cœur. Nous n'avons évidement jamais eu d'enfants. Gladstone nous a quittés il y a longtemps mais nous n'avons jamais eu le courage de le remplacer. A présent que lui aussi est parti il ne me reste plus rien. Il n'y a plus que moi, seul avec mes peurs, mes doutes, mes souvenirs… Toutes ces choses que nous avons partagées, tout cet amour que nous avons eu. C'est tellement injuste. De tout cela il ne reste plus rien. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Décidé à lui rendre un dernier hommage et me moquant bien de ce que les autres pourront en penser, je referme mon parapluie et m'appuie sur ma canne, m'avançant vers son cercueil de mon pas raide. Je ne suis pas convaincu que c'est le genre de chose qu'il aurait voulu. Un cercueil fleuri, une cérémonie publique, un enterrement classique pour lui qui était tout sauf classique. Mais à la vérité je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Nous n'avions jamais pensé à aborder le sujet de nos funérailles même si nous avions risqué nos vies plus qu'à notre tour. Je caresse du bout des doigts le bois froid et détrempé. Mes mains tremblent, mes yeux me brûlent de ses larmes que je tente encore de retenir. Je sais que je suis sur le point de craquer mais au fond je n'en ai cure.

« - Je vous aime Sherlock, murmure-je alors que mes larmes, qui ont enfin gagné la partie, roulent sur mes joues avec force. »

Dans mon dos je sens des regards curieux fixés sur moi. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne verront pas mes larmes, noyées au milieu de cette pluie qui ruisselle sur mon visage. Tout au fond de moi j'en suis presque à espérer qu'ils devinent ce que j'ai à l'esprit. A présent qu'il n'est plus à mes côtés, notre secret est bien trop lourd à porter, tenter de préserver les apparences ne m'intéresse plus. Les rumeurs peuvent bien naître… Au moins de cette façon, lorsqu'ils parleront de nous, ils se souviendront de lui.

Trouvant finalement le courage de lui tourner le dos – ai-je réellement le choix de toute façon ? – je m'éloigne aussi rapidement que possible. Mais je ne retourne pas prendre ma place au premier rang de l'assemblée. Je ne peux plus rester là. Je ne peux pas assister à cela. Je me dirige plutôt vers l'allée la plus proche, bien décidé à sortir d'ici au plus vite.

« - John ? entends-je derrière moi. »

Je devine que Mary a fait quelques pas dans ma direction, mais, voyant que je ne suis pas disposé à répondre ni à s'arrêter, elle a le bon sens de ne pas insister. Tel que je la connais, elle a parfaitement compris mon besoin de solitude. Près de vingt ans que je l'ai abandonnée pour rester vivre mon amour interdit avec Sherlock Holmes et malgré tout elle sait toujours exactement ce que j'ai dans la tête, me laissant ainsi agir à ma guise. Cette femme est un ange. Je n'ai aucun doute quant au bonheur que j'aurai pu trouver auprès d'elle si Sherlock n'avait pas ravi mon cœur.

Arrivant à la sortie du cimetière, je parviens à respirer un peu mieux, comme si une partie de ma douleur était restée là-bas, auprès de lui. Je sais qu'il ne m'en voudra pas pour ma défection. Sous ses abords un peu rustres, il a toujours voulu ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi. Alors il comprendrait.

Je me mets à errer dans les rues de Londres, cette ville que j'ai toujours tant aimée, ignorant la pluie qui a redoublé d'intensité, je n'ai même pas l'idée de réutiliser mon parapluie. Je marche, encore et encore, perdant peu à peu toute notion du temps dans ma quête illusoire d'échapper à ma peine, espérant parvenir à trouver assez de courage pour enfin rentrer chez moi, chez nous.

La pluie a finalement cessé à un moment, le soleil tente même une percée au travers de la couche de nuages et les rues déjà recommencent à s'animer. Une façon comme une autre de me rappeler que la vie continue. Y compris pour moi. Surtout pour moi. Même si pour l'instant j'ai encore du mal à m'en rendre compte.

Soudain, une balle lancée par un groupe d'enfant qui jouent à quelques pas de là, s'arrête devant moi. M'appuyant sur ma canne, je donne dedans un coup de pied de ma bonne jambe, la renvoyant dans leur direction. Je leur adresse un petit signe de la main tandis qu'ils me remercient en riant. Et pour la première fois depuis des jours je me sens vivant. Si ces enfants vivent et rient, alors je dois pouvoir être capable de faire de même. A ce constat, je reprends ma marche en souriant. Je n'insinue nullement que les choses seront faciles, je sais que je vais porter le fardeau de ce deuil encore longtemps, probablement jusqu'à la fin de ma misérable existence, mais la vie continue et elle a décidé de ne pas me laisser sur le bas-côté finalement. Ainsi, ces souvenirs de mon amour perdu, qui jusque-là m'apparaissaient comme une torture, me semblent désormais être un cadeau inestimable. J'ai aimé Sherlock Holmes. J'ai partagé avec lui dix-sept merveilleuses années. Je dois à présent continuer à vivre malgré son absence en souvenir justement de ces années. Pour que, grâce à moi, il n'ait pas vécu en vain, il n'ait pas aimé en vain.

C'est donc le cœur un peu plus léger que je prends le chemin de notre maison, la tête emplie des images de cet homme merveilleux qui ne m'abandonnera jamais tout à fait.

THE END.


End file.
